Falling Skies
by Talented but Lazy
Summary: While the four heroes of Homestuck left Earth on their adventure, the countries stayed; they had no other choice. This story tracks what happens to them.
1. Begin story

** » General Narrator: Begin story.**

You are a Nation. A human-like being representing a country, the land, its people, and the government.

Depending on who you are, you are decades, centuries, or even millennia old. You have been through many wonderful moments, and many so horrifying that only a Nation could bear them. You have survived famine, poverty, mentally unstable bosses, subjugation, treachery by your fellow representations. But you have also declared your independence, celebrated your freedom from a merciless enslaver, had golden years, fallen in love.

You have suffered pain only a near-immortal can endure; the pain of living long after the ones you love, because you are alive as long as you aren't forgotten, while humans die at the blink of an eye. And yet, despite you being everlasting, everything is always changing around you. Today's friends and lovers become tomorrow's worst foes.

Because you are not in full control of your own life, no. None of you are. You depend on your people, on your boss, on the others, even on Nature itself.

But you always handled any obstacle that obstructed your path, no matter how small or big.

You knew you'd die one day, like all of your dear citizens do, like all the ancient, forgotten Nations.

You just didn't think it would be this soon.

Not this soon, not this way.

* * *

**» Enter name.**


	2. Alfred F Jones

**» Enter name: Alfred F. Jones.**

You are now the United States of America, also known as Alfred Jones.

* * *

**» Examine memories from the afternoon of 10th April, 2009.**

Remember how happy you were when you learnt about a game one of your people had developed? And you were so excited to play it when it would come out officially.

You ignored the warning one man made, claiming that this game would end the world. It's just a harmless real-life Sims replica, for pete's sake.

The first computer game ever to literally have an effect on the physical world around the players - SBURB Beta.

But that's when it all started, wasn't it.

Today is April 10th, 2009. This morning you began feeling little stings all over your body.

This day you felt something bad was bound to happen.

It is a Friday and a last day of a world meeting. England is again ranting something about the financial crisis worsening and you are just about to gab out something stupid when the stings become sharper and more frequent.

What is going on?

You wonder and you can't have an answer, not yet. And even if you do get an answer now, it wouldn't really change anything.

You excuse yourself to the bathroom, ignoring any refusal or protests coming from Germany.

It feels good to wash your face with cool water to soothe the stinging sensation. In the mirror you notice that your skin is slightly red. _Pain, fever, redness, what is going on?_

You return to the conference and everyone is unusually quiet. They turn to you as you walk into the room. The television in the room is turned on to a news channel and you can see things falling from the sky onto the ground as a flashy title announces 'METEOR APOCALYPSE IN THE USA'.  
Suddenly the stinging makes sense. Suddenly you realise that you are also feeling your people dying.

Suddenly you feel the blood draining from your face and your knees weakening.

Everything goes black.

* * *

**» Alfred Jones: Be your brother.**


	3. Be your brother

**» Alfred Jones: Be your brother.**

You are now Canada.

You have also been feeling some strange stinging all day, but it feels more like you've just lightly scraped your skin.

But that doesn't matter right now.

Your older brother just left the room in a hurry, not looking too well. Soon after that some man burst into the room, yelling that all of you need to see something, and turning the television on.

There was a map of the world, and before any of you could manage to ask him what the hell was even going on, he blurted out that he had to go and his job was to just turn on your TV.

England went up to the device and turned up the volume, as it seemed to be almost muted.

An announcer is talking about a strange phenomenon: an ever increasing number of meteors are falling on various places on the earth, mainly the USA

There are no victims yet, but the keyword here is 'yet', you find yourself thinking.

The strangest thing about this situation is that these meteors don't seem to be coming from anywhere in particular. They just appear and start falling towards the surface of the planet.

Right as the screen changes into an amateur video of two meteors crashing into the ocean near Miami, the door opens and your brother walks in. You immediately look at him, the other Nations soon following suit. He looks confused at the lot of you, suddenly so quiet, your eyes meeting for a second before he looks at the TV. The glance is more than enough for you and you are already on your feet when his legs give out and he collapses.

You catch him, right before he can hit his head on the floor, England soon hurrying up to the two of you as well.

What made him collapse like that? There was something terribly wrong in the look he gave you and you have no idea what it could mean.

* * *

**» Canada: Stop angsting over your brother and do something useful.**

You are unable to do that.

* * *

**» Canada: Be somebody else.**


	4. Be somebody else

**» Canada: Be somebody else.**

You are now Germany.

Your fellow Nations have always loved to wreak havoc on meetings, especially when it was the last meeting on a Friday. But why can't they just get it over with so everyone can go home faster?

You just don't know.

Great, now someone's going out without asking for permission. Sure, do that, who cares about order. Certainly not you.

The door hasn't even closed properly before some man runs in, turns the TV in the room on and explains to you that you need to watch the news, then goes out with the same urgency, not even saying goodbye.

You see some footage that is like out of one of America's worn-out apocalypse films, but it is not fiction.

It is now your reality.

The door opens and you turn to see said Nation stumbling in and collapsing. You want to help, but people closer to him are already helping him and you decide you'll only be in the way.

You turn around, wanting instead to see more about these meteors. You grab the remote and go closer to the TV.

You learn from there that they have been falling all day, mostly in oceans and unpopulated areas, and mainly around the USA. The strangest thing here is that they seem to be falling out of nowhere. Scientists would have seen them a long time ago, given you a chance to prepare yourselves.

However, nobody has any idea where these meteoroids are coming from.

You announce the meeting to an end, which is kind of stupid, as nobody even hears you anyway.

As you move away from the TV, you get a feeling you thought you had forgotten and were hoping never to remember again.

The feeling of being completely helpless.

You glance at Italy, who is looking out the window, and seems unusually concentrated on whatever he sees outside.

* * *

**» Italy: State observations.**


End file.
